


Spring Addition

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ricky the cat, Winter turns to Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Winter turning in Spring is usually a very transformative time, but Stiles and Derek never expected a cat to walk into their lives.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Spring Addition

Winter was starting to melt away and Derek went on a morning jog with his sister, running around New York for a good hour or so and stopping for a bagel on the way home. They caught up with each other, talking about their relationships, Derek with Stiles and Laura with her partner, Jackie. Derek couldn’t wait for their wedding which was coming up when spring warms up.

“Bye, Laur, see you later. Say hi to Jackie for me!” Derek said, standing on the steps of his new york apartment.

“Will do! Bye Derek!” She said, waving before turning around to walk home.

Derek watches Laura disappear down the road into the parked cars, trees, and buildings before getting into his apartment.

Stiles was up and awake. And, there were groceries on the kitchen island.

“Morning, Sti, did some morning shopping?”

“We didn’t have any eggs or cheese, so I went down to 7/11 to get some stuff.”

Derek browses through the bag and finds a few snacks as well.

“And we were also out of Cheetos and m&ms?”

Stiles nods and meows.

_ Meows? _

Derek looks around, “did you just meow?”

“No, I also might have brought a cat home.”

Derek feels something move around his legs and he looks down to find a tabby cat going around his legs.

“How did this happen?” he asked.

“He was outside the 7/11 and very cold. I couldn’t leave him there.”

“Stiles, I love you, I respect your decisions, but this is a stray cat.”

“A cold, thin, tiny stray cat.”

“We need to take him to the vet,” Derek said.

Stiles pouts.

“To get him vaccinated, he can stay as long as he doesn’t give me rabies.”

“Wait, can werewolves get rabies?”

Derek shrugs, “but still, he needs vaccinations and a check-up cause he looks malnourished.”

“So we’re keeping him?”

Derek sighs under his breath and then nods.

“Yay! Look at that Ricky! Derek likes you too!”

“Ricky?”

“Well, his full name is Ricky Ticky Tabby, Ricky for short.”

“You gave the cat a middle and a surname?”

“No, his full-full name is Ricky Ticky Tabby Hale-Stilinski.”

“The cat has five names?”

“Modern, no?”

“Sometimes I wonder why I married you.”

Stiles smiles, picking Ricky Ticky Tabby up.

“Found the answer,” Derek said, forever admiring Stiles’ adorable smile.

“Go get showered, then it’s straight to the vet with Ricky baby here,” Stiles said, cuddling Ricky in his arms and Ricky flowing with them with no disagreements.

Derek showers, he could hear Stiles baby-talking the hell out of the poor cat outside. Listening to Stiles babbling out incoherent sentences to the cat, he wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles made a completely new language of gibberish to talk to the cat.

They got in Stiles jeep since Derek’s Camaro was in the garage because the engine needed servicing. Derek held Ricky who sat on his lap all the way to the veterinary clinic downtown.

The clinic wasn’t full today and Stiles, Derek, and Ricky were taken into an office.

Ricky was curled up in Derek’s arm as Derek reluctantly held him, Stiles completely melting over the fact his two favorite boys were getting along together.

Derek didn’t want to admit that it was actually quite nice to have a cat curled up in his arms, softly purring. He kept his glare game up but softened it when the vet walked in.

“So, what’s this little guy here for?”

“He’s um, a stray and we want to take him in.”

“First, we have to check if they’re microchipped,” the vet takes Ricky up into her arms, bringing him to the examination table.

The vet scans him for a microchip, nothing, the cat didn’t seem to have any.

“Well, no microchip found, and the cat doesn’t seem like it was owned ever, seeing that it isn’t spayed and is young, maybe under a year. We’ll first get him checked up, shots, and then talk about the regulations of adopting a stray cat. He might have to stay overnight here to build up his strength since he’s a little bit malnourished.”

Stiles nods and so does Derek, they watch the vet check Ricky’s vitals and to their surprise, Ricky was very calm and didn’t seem like a stray cat at all.

“Are you sure the cat’s not stray?” Derek asked Stiles.

“I found in front of a 7/11 in a box,” Stiles answered.

“We’re going there and asking the owner about it.”

“Okay..”

Ricky gets his shots and the vet tells Stiles and Derek about how to register the cat and the expenses of getting it microchipped. Stiles watches the vet takes Ricky into her arms and takes him into the clinic to get him situated into a cage for the rest of the day and night. Stiles collects the bill, Derek paying on the spot before leaving.

“Pet store, we need to get Ricky things,” Derek gruffed.

“Watch it, Derek, your reluctant sourwolf is showing.”

At the pet store, they pick out making bed, food and water bowls as well as a couple of cat toys and a scratch post.

“We also need to stop by the 7/11, maybe the cat might belong to someone working there.”

“Ok,” Stiles said, putting the cat toys and stuff in the back.

At the 7/11, they found out that the cat was not anyone’s, but they would occasionally give it food and water. They were totally fine with Stiles and Derek deciding to bring it home.

*****

Stiles and Derek get the papers sorted, Ricky was under their care now, all vaccinated and microchipped. The spring showers started. Every Saturday and Sunday mornings were spent inside, cuddling with Ricky. Derek slowly stopped being too reluctant and Stiles was surprised at how attached Derek was to Ricky compared to Derek.

Derek bought Ricky a cat tower, two weeks into having Ricky around them. Ricky is well behaved until he was alone when Stiles and Derek went to work.

He dug through the trashcan and by the time Derek drove home during lunch break, there was trash everywhere in the kitchen and living room.

After that, Stiles and Derek took turns taking Ricky to work, so Sunday, Tuesdays, and Thursday were Derek taking Ricky to his work as a translator for a business and the rest of the time was spending time with either Stiles at home, or during his shifts that were both days, nights and occasionally Saturdays too.

Ricky became known as the NYPD police cat in the precinct Stiles worked at and was the feline translator in Derek’s office.

Winter turning in Spring is usually a very transformative time, but Stiles and Derek never expected a cat to walk into their lives, but Ricky waltzed right in.

**Author's Note:**

> And A Very Sterek Winter 2021 is done! Woot!  
> what's my purpose in life now? XD  
> Anyways, this got me out of a writing rut, which is just yes and now catch me writing things 25/8


End file.
